


Are you mine?

by livingliv



Series: He Ain't Shit AU [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: He Aint Shit AU, M/M, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Spit Kink, the Lap Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: To Jaehyun's surprise, Taeyong did start showing him how the choreography went, seemingly as if no underlying dirty reason existed. But he should've known better.





	Are you mine?

The good thing was that Jaehyun and Taeyong were in good terms again. That fight because of Taeyong being helped by Jonghyun certainly was a big one, even if more filled with silence than hurtful words. 

Staring at the ceiling, Jaehyun hummed a generic tune, probably a catchy popular song right now, while he waited for Taeyong, who texted him to come over but excused himself when Jaehyun arrived. 

Who knows? Maybe it's a nice underwear or something. He could wait. 

"Hey," Taeyong said, waving at him. The clothes were normal, though. No black lace or stockings. Ok, perhaps this was just a conventional fuck. 

"Hey, sweetheart" he smiled, watching how Taeyong moved around the room, body already heating up at the thought of touching the man. "What do you have for me today, hm?"

Looking at him, Taeyong smirked, tapping his chin with a pretty finger. "I did prepare something, but it's not on the bed."

Wait. Now confused, Jaehyun frowned, watching as Taeyong put a chair in the middle of the room, where it had the most free space. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Sit here" Taeyong said, patting the chair, motioning him to come over. 

Getting up from the bed, Jaehyun walked towards the chair, sitting on it, still confusedly staring at his boyfriend, who couldn't care less about his confusion, apparently. 

When the song started, though, he started to suspect something even better than just fucking was going to happen. It was a known song, the one Taeyong had just posted a video dancing to. 

"Ooh, are you dancing for me, love?" he teased, spreading his legs and pulling Taeyong so he would stand between them. With a surprised yelp, the older boy supported himself on Jaehyun's shoulders, detaching the man's hands from his waist and stepping back. 

Shaking his head, Taeyong holds Jaehyun's hands for a few seconds before placing them on the man's own lap. "Hands to yourself, you got it?" he asked, eyes glinting mischievously. 

To Jaehyun's surprise, Taeyong did start showing him how the choreography went, seemingly as if no underlying dirty reason existed. But he should've known better. 

Eyes wide, Jaehyun watched as Taeyong's fingers were now resting on his belt, slowly taking it off, throwing it on his lap. Staring at the belt in disbelief, he grabbed it, feeling his cock harden up inside the tight jeans as his boyfriend danced for him. 

Turning for a minute to place the discarded belt on top of the study table behind him, Jaehyun got startled by a hand suddenly holding his jaw, motioning him to look to the front. "Pay attention to me" Taeyong demanded, so close that he could feel the warmth of his lips and breath. 

Nodding absentmindedly, he leaned forward, in a futile attempt to kiss Taeyong, to taste him. Laughing at him, the man avoided his mouth and Jaehyun could only stare as he walked away, now standing behind him. 

Shivering, he bit his lips as two hands slowly slid from his shoulders down to his chest, caressing the covered skin sensually. "Do you want me to dance more for you?" Taeyong asked, breathing against his ear.

"Yeah" he replied, eyes fluttering as his boyfriend undid the buttons of Jaehyun's shirt one by one, taking his sweet time. 

"Oh, really?" His shirt now was completely open, a kiss pressed on the nape of his neck up to his earlobe. "Pity. Was thinking of dancing on you."

Throwing his head back, now resting against Taeyong, he breathed out heavily, cock throbbing under all the layers of fabric. If Taeyong only knew the effect he had on Jaehyun, he'd be more careful with his words. 

"Fuck, sweetheart, don't tease me too much, please" he whispered, eyes closed, just drowning on the feel of Taeyong's fingers exploring his chest, lips still peppering kisses against his neck. 

"Of course I won't, baby" Taeyong promised, now standing in front of him. Jeans sliding down the long legs, Jaehyun stared hungrily, as a black tight shorts came in sight. 

The attemp of reaching over to touch his boyfriend's hips was futile too, with the man quickly untangling Jaehyun's fingers from the waistband of his shorts. "Hey, watch those grabby hands!" Taeyong scolded playfully, opening a few buttons of his white shirt. 

Scowling, Jaehyun touched himself over his jeans, groaning at how needy he already was. "Fuck, my dick is going to fall off by the end of this" he complained, faking hurt at how his boyfriend only laughed at him and motioned him to close his legs. 

He didn't know how many tines that song had repeated and he honestly couldn't care less as he watched Taeyong straddle him, resting comfortably on his lap. 

"Am I going to come inside my pants today?" 

Not replying, Taeyong stared at him, and then closed his eyes, fingers tapping against Jaehyun's back on the rhythm of the song. 

When it started, Jaehyun could do nothing but try not to moan embarrassingly loud at the sight of his boyfriend moving on top of him, hips so close to where he needed it. 

Chewing on his lips, he stared, hungry eyes feeding on how the black shorts looked on Taeyong, how the white shirt was almost undone, occasionally showing him glimpses of the man's nipples and waist. 

Getting up, Taeyong danced for him, sharp moves looking smooth, almost delicate. Jaehyun did not know how to behave, especially when the man turned around for a while, showing him how well the shorts fitted his slim body, a perfect fit for his hands.

Sliding down to his knees, Taeyong was now between his spread legs, hands make sure they'd stay like that. He groaned, frustrated at how fingers were slowly but surely making their way up his thighs, stopping once they reached his hips. 

With a smile, Taeyong came closer to him, hands pulling Jaehyun closer by the shoulders. Noticing how close their mouths now were, Jaehyun sighed in relief, eyes fluttering shut, waiting for their lips to connect, for him to finally get something more than just teasing touches. 

Brushing his lips against Jaehyun's, Taeyong turned his face before they could really kiss, a breathy laugh echoing through the room. 

Ready to complain, Jaehyun frowned, opening his mouth to whine, but getting interrupted by fingers sliding down the waistband of his jeans and underwear. Moaning, he trembled against the chair, almost grabbing Taeyong's hand and pressing harder against his erection because he certainly about to lose his cool. 

As always, the touch never really reached his hard cock, only teasing the heated skin, with Taeyong looking pleased at the small wet spot forming on his pants. 

"Stop looking so smug, I-" he choked out, almost sobbing when a comforting weight came back to rest on his lap. Taeyong's ass was right on top of his crotch, faint but perceptible movements making him forget what he wanted to say. 

Whimpering, Taeyong ground against him, hips still moving in the rhythm, even if he too was extremely turned on. Taking the opportunity, Jaehyun gripped the man's waist, pressing him down harder, thrusting up, fingers painfully digging into the soft skin. 

With his head thrown back, Taeyong let Jaehyun move him, groaning when hands grabbed his ass, under the shorts, touching the bare skin. 

Letting a high pitched noise escape, Jaehyun stopped altogether, mouth wide open in surprise. "You-" he stammered, looking at Taeyong's flushed face. "Is that a plug?" Jaehyun asked incredulously, feeling himself twitch when his boyfriend nodded, not embarrassed at all. 

"Oh my fucking-" Moaning, Jaehyun closed his eyes in pleasure when Taeyong ground against him again, pace getting faster, not even caring if his boyfriend was slowly looking more and more messed up, completely affected by how everything was happening. 

Chewing on his lips, Taeyong fumbled with Jaehyun's pants, pushing it down with the underwear just enough so he could hold the hard cock.

With a thumb, he touched the tip, spreading the wetness there, shaking a little when one of Jaehyun's hands left his ass and grabbed his waist again, watching how the man desperately held him, in a effort to stay grounded and not come with the slightest of the touches. 

Licking his other hand, he sucked on his fingers, wetting them before touching the base of Jaehyun's cock, tempted to go down on him. Not the time, though. 

Already knowing what his boyfriend likes, he focused on the tip, free hand touching his balls before moving up and down the length, mesmerized at how Jaehyun moaned, pale skin now reddened, mouth choking out cries of pleasure.

"Keep-" Jaehyun breathed out, gasping when a mouth sucked on a spot under his collarbone, tongue exploring the skin. "Keep moving your hand like that" he said, thrusting up into the hand stroking his dick, groaning when Taeyong obeyed and continued sucking on his skin, mumbling fucking explicitly everything he wanted to do. 

"I'm going to stroke you like this, just the way you want" Taeyong whispered, jerking him off faster, "But you only get to come inside me, you hear?" he asked, earning a low moan from the man under him. 

Nodding, Jaehyun opened his eyes, not believing in what he saw. It wasn't possible that a person as beautiful as Taeyong existed. Tilting his head up, he begged wordlessly for his boyfriend to kiss him, not enjoying the fact that he still hasn't kissed him. 

Complying, Taeyong pressed his lips against Jaehyun's, licking the man's lower lip and pushing his tongue inside Jaehyun's mouth once he gasped in pleasure. Moaning, Taeyong sucked on his boyfriend's tongue, hand faltering once Jaehyun kissed back just as fervently, one hand going up to grab onto his hair, groaning once their bodies got even closer. 

Breathing hard, Taeyong pulled away, only for Jaehyun to kiss him again, hand still on his hair while the other one ran through his back, stopping at his ass. Kneading the flesh, Jaehyun panted against his mouth, peppering the skin of his jaw down to his neck with wet kisses, bruising the skin with bites. 

"Sweetheart, please, please let me take this off" Jaehyun begged, mouth latching onto one of his nipples once his shirt slid a little off his left shoulder. "My shirt?" he asked, eyes crossing in pleasure when a hand touched his dick through the black shorts. 

"No, no you can keep that-" Panting, Jaehyun looked at him, fingers once again trying to push down the shorts but still waiting for his answer. "This, please let me take this off, I want to fuck you so bad, please" he mumbled, moaning against Taeyong's chest. 

"Okay" he breathed out, pulling away to get up, whining when Jaehyun held him, mouth still against his skin, marking it. "Wait, you need to let go so I can take it off" Taeyong said, watching in amusement as Jaehyun frowned but complied, letting him move. 

Staring at Taeyong, Jaehyun watched as the man took off the damned shorts, getting disappointed once he noticed the shirt still covered him down to his thighs. 

With a laugh, Taeyong straddled him again, shirt riding up and showing more the pale legs. Not one to let this opportunity slip, Jaehyun slid his hands up the skin, licking his lips at the sight. 

He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the little sound Taeyong let out when he took out the plug, eyes focused on how hard he already was, a wet stain showing on the white shirt. 

Throwing the toy on the floor, Taeyong lifted his hips, aligning himself with Jaehyun's cock, slowly pushing down, sighing in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Sweetheart, you-" Jaehyun tried, getting interrupted by a moan when Taeyong sat down completely, their thighs now touching. 

"You feel so fucking good inside me, since the first time, fuck" Taeyong moaned, whimpering loudly when Jaehyun touched his cock, hand moving slowly but easily, fingers gripping him tightly.

Jaehyun tried to push up, to do something, but the way the way Taeyong moved his hips was extremely distracting and definitely enough for them to come, seeing as the man on top of him was already moaning his name repeatedly, fucking himself hard. 

With his head thrown back in pleasure, Taeyong cried out loudly, cursing when the tip of Jaehyun's cock brushed against his prostate, maneuvering himself on Jaehyun's lap so the angle would be the best for him.

"You're definitely the best fuck toy I have" he breathed out teasingly, watching as Jaehyun lost himself in pleasure, biting his lip, trying futilely not to sound too loud. "God knows I'd gladly be your fuck toy forever" Jaehyun panted, groaning as the man pushed down harder, twitching around him, walls wrapped around his cock so tightly. 

"Oh, is that so?" Taeyong asked, hips now only grinding in a slow pace, making sure Jaehyun's cock would be pressing right against his prostate, giving exactly what he needed. "Do you think you deserve it? Huh?" he mocked, slapping Jaehyun's cheek so he'd look at him. 

Enjoying the sudden mean mood Taeyong was in, Jaehyun nodded, squirming on the chair as the man only ground against him, it felt too good but it wasn't enough for him to finally come. 

"How can you be deserving if you are whining for me to make you cum, sweetheart?" Taeyong questioned, faking innocence, the usual bright eyes holding a dangerous glint behind it. Pinching one of Jaehyun's nipples, he smiled, sucking on one finger before rubbing it against the tight nub. "What if one day I wake up wanting to stay the whole day sat on your cock, riding you, would you be able to handle it?"

Flushing all over, Jaehyun could feel the way his body heated up, spreading his legs more, trying to pull Taeyong closer. "Yes, yes, whatever you want" he mumbled, whimpering when Taeyong started riding him again, slender fingers holding his jaw tightly.

"What if I wanted to mark you up then?" The older man asked, hips twitching in a messy pattern, probably a sign that he was close too. "What if I spat inside your mouth, making you taste me like that? To make you mine? Would you let me?" he whispered against Jaehyun's mouth, moaning once the man nodded desperately, hands back at his waist, helping him fuck himself harder.

Slapping the other side of Jaehyun's face, he caressed it fondly later, watching how quickly the skin reddened up. "Open your mouth, then. Show me that you are for real."

It wasn't the first time Taeyong acted like that and he sure as hell hoped it wouldn't be the last one. 

Opening his mouth, he stared closely as Taeyong slowly let the saliva drop inside his mouth, kissing him deeply right after it. Moaning, he held on tighter onto his boyfriend, hips thrusting up harder, groaning as Taeyong sucked on his tongue, whimpering against him. 

"You're so fucking good, Jaehyun, fuck, there's no one like you" Taeyong moaned loudly, white shirt looking a mess, almost not on his body anymore. He looked like a whole beautiful mess. 

With a cry, he came, almost curling into himself at how strong it felt. Taeyong stilled, a few seconds later shaking against him, probably staining a good part of his shirt, hips still moving, trying to prolong the feeling as much as he could. 

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, for quite some time, until Jaehyun winced and noticed how uncomfortable the chair actually was. 

"Hey, I'm gonna get up, ok?" Jaehyun rasped out, voice quite fucked up. 

Taeyong nodded into his neck, but said nothing, still holding him, not moving an inch. Ah, he was supposed to carry him, then? Of course Taeyong would want that. 

With shaky legs, Jaehyun got up, trying his best not to drop Taeyong on his ass. That would be hilarious but his boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it that much. 

Feeling successful when he reached the bed, he threw himself on it, Taeyong landing on top of him with an 'oof' and glaring at him but still seemingly content. 

"Taeyong the song is still on" he pointed out, not that it was annoying him, but yeah. The song was still on after...quite some time on repeat.

"Grab my cellphone and turn it off, please" 

"I can't reach it" Jaehyun pointed out, poking the man's sides. 

"Then let it play" 

"Turn that damn thing off and fucking shut up I'm trying to get laid too!" Joshua's voice came through the door, followed by a 'Hyung, do you have to talk like that?'

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong sighed as Jaehyun giggled. "What's stopping you?! Leave my music alone!" the smaller boy complained but reached over to grab his cellphone on the bedside table. 

"It's been hours! Hours!"

"Hyung, do you have something against that song?" 

"No, I just like bothering them."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me ppl I missed this au and yall make me happy
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
